


The Toaster

by dementorsatemysoup



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: After Bucky Regains His Memories, Bucky Vs Kitchen Appliances, Gen, How Does One Do Humor?, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Tony Can Reprogram A Toaster Because He's Tony, tony is tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementorsatemysoup/pseuds/dementorsatemysoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky kills a Toaster and it's all Tony's fault. Steve is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Toaster

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired, I've had three cups of coffee, and I need to laugh because Hey Arnold never revealed Arnold's last name. So, I wrote this...
> 
> Thanks for reading, I apologize for any OOC-ness, and I don't own these characters.
> 
> Drop me a comment if you can.

Steve unlocks his apartment door, flipping through his mail. He looks up, freezing in the doorway, his eyes narrowing when they settle on his broken toaster.

He lets his eyes flick to Bucky, sitting on the couch, drinking from a bottle of beer, a frustrated look on his face.

"You killed my toaster," Steve states dryly.

"What?" Bucky looks over his shoulder, glaring at the pieces. "It wouldn’t do what it’s supposed to." Steve raises his eyebrows in question. Bucky sighs heavily, running a hand through his shaggy hair. "I kept putting bread in it, and it would shoot it back out. I tried it three times before I…"

"Shot it?" Steve guesses and Bucky shrugs, draining his beer. He stands, moving into the kitchen to get another.

Steve goes to follow, but stops when he spots Tony fly by, a remote in his hand. He waves once, his helmets flipping up so Steve can see his grin, and he flies away.

"Was that Stark?" Bucky asks running to the window, looking out, his eyes tracking Tony’s movement.

"Buck…" Steve starts but Bucky’s already gone, leaving the window wide open. Steve runs to the window and calls out, "Don’t kill him! We need him!"


End file.
